One Heck of a Ride
by BurningDeath
Summary: When a creature from another dimension attacks the titans, Raven is nearly killed. But when her destiny is reveled, the titan's are in for one heck of a ride. Rated for language, some adult content, and death. Currently being Rewritten!
1. One Heck of a Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans no will I ever, unless I win the lottery!

* * *

**One Heck of a Ride**

It was a Dark a gloomy day, much like the ones on Azarath. She felt right at home on these kinds of days. As she stood on top of Titan's Tower, Raven meditated, something she had to do to keep her powers in check and her father imprisoned. As she was meditating, Raven felt a presence, a dark presence. She opened her to see a dark portal opening up in the clouds above her. "What in Azarath's name is that?" she muttered to herself as a head popped out of the portal. It had four eyes and black head shaped something like a pterodactyl's head. As it wiggled it's way out of the portal Raven realized what it was.

* * *

Sirens and alarms were going of everywhere. Robin had just finished one of his grueling workout sessions and was in the middle of taking a nice, hot shower. "Crap" he said to himself. "Every time, every freaking time, I take a shower, some bad guy has to rob a bank or something! Can't they just wait till I'm done, just once?" He raved as he turned off the water, got out of the shower and quickly got dressed in his bright suit that earned him the nickname Traffic light. He stormed down the hallway to the main room where their big screen TV was. Their TV was hooked up to one of the most sophisticated monitoring systems in the world, second only to the Watchtower's system. As Robin walked in the room, he didn't even turn to look at the television. He didn't have to. Outside the tower was the biggest, bad ass bird he had ever seen.

* * *

"Titan's Go!" Robin shouted as pterodactyl Beast Boy with Cyborg in his claws, a flying Starfire, and a levitating Raven recklessly attacked the 50 foot beast head on. All Robin could do was stand on top of the tower and throw some bombs here and there to cover his friends. Since the fight was in midair over water, he was pretty much useless. He hated being useless. I was the worst feeling in the world for him. He watched and studied the bird's actions and reactions to the various attacks. Starfire and Cyborgs attacks seemed to be moderately effective but it seemed to absorb Raven's energy attacks. "This could be a problem," he thought. "Raven seems to be undoing whatever damage Cyborg and Starfire are doing." "Raven," he shouted into his radio. "Get back at once, your energy attacks aren't wor..." Just then the black bird right over his head with a enraged Raven hot on its tail. The beast changed coarse and flew straight up, and caught Raven in its talons. Robin watched in horror as the great bird started crushing her. "Cyborg, get her out of there! Starfire come and pick me up!" He shouted into the radio. As Beast Boy brought Cyborg in shooting range, Starfire speed to the tower's roof and picked Robin up by his shoulders. Cyborg aimed and shot his cannon at the beast's talon. 

"Booyah!" He shouted as his shot effectively released Raven its crushing grip.

"Drop me and attack it now!" Robin shouted, thinking, "This is going to be one heck of a ride." Starfire nodded and complied without question. She trusted him completely, not realizing her action had sent him to his doom. Robin moved his arms and legs in position much like a skydiver's position so that he could catch up with Raven. Problem was, he didn't have a parachute. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only saving Raven. Once he caught up with, what looked like, her lifeless body, he positioned his body between the ocean and her body hoping it slow them down and maybe cushon the impact for her. Then he shouted into his communicator, "Guys, a little air support please. Cause I can't fly. At all." Now Starfire realized what she had done and rushed to saved the boy she loved, but she didn't have prayer to get there in time, not even with her speed. She watched in horror as Robin vanished into a bright light.

* * *

OOOOOHHHH! Mysterious. I guess you'll have to wait till next time to find out what happened.

BurningDeath


	2. Fate!

Sorry I took so long to update. School has been a pain.

Thanks to:

**person-thing( ):** Yes, I do want to read the rest, but I need to write them first.

**KhmerGurl113: **Me too!

**Raven0fAzarath: **Sorry for making you wait. :(

**SugarDevil:** Thanks for the great review.

**Fatcat11388: **Here's your update.

Thanks for the Reviews. I'm glad you guys took the time to let me know you actually read it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but if I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics. I would be writing for the comic book.

Now, on with the story! That is what you came to read, right?

* * *

Starfire could only watch as her two friends plummeted to their death. She watched them be enveloped in a bright light shaped like the Egyptian symbol of life or fate. Now she was pissed. In her naiveness, She turned around yelling, "You killed my friends!" Her eyes glowed with such intensity that it was a miracle that she didn't burn her eyes out. She clasped her hands together and fired a starbolt that even Superman would have been afraid of. It struck the Raven dead in the heart and exploded like a mini nuke. After, the smoke cleared, the Titans all saw a burning symbol in the sky. It was familiar symbol. In the fact that they had seen it before. It was a big, burning S.

* * *

Robin woke up in dark room. As his eyes adjusted, he saw he was in a room filled with books. "Wait a minute, I woke up, I should be dead!" He thought.

"Yes, you should." Said a voice. It sounded as if it was in his head.

"Okay, creepy." He thought.

"Would you rather me talk to in person?" The voice said as a man walked out of the shadows.

"Dr. Fate!" Robin almost shouted. "You saved me! What about Raven? What about the others? Are they alright?"

"They are fine. Your girlfriend is quite powerful when she's mad. She killed the raven. Raven is fine, except for the fact that she is in a coma and has very exclusive symbols burning on her body." Fate replied.

"The mark of Scath!" asked Robin.

"You know of it?" Replied Fate, a little stunned, since the symbol hadn't been used in 2000 years.

"Yes, it's the mark of Raven's father, Trigon." Replied Robin. "It also means he's coming!"

"The prophecy." Fated muttered. "Do you know of the prophecy?"

"I do." Robin simply stated. He was keeping his cool just like his mentor taught him.

"Do you know a way to stop it?"

"Yes, but you will never do it." Fate answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Raven's mind, She was meditating. She was gathering her strength. Someone had placed a barrier in front of the portal out of her mind. And Raven was trying to brake it. After all, she was the daughter of Hell herself. She should be able to brake a measly barrier, shouldn't she.

"Hello, Raven, feeling well?" Raven turned around to face her visitor.

"Well, well, if it isn't the messenger from HELL!" She shouted as she sent chunks of rock at Slade. Slade just effortlessly blew them away with his hellfire.

"My, my, aren't we just hasty to attack. Too bad, but I'm not your enemy, you are. Raven meet yourself, or part of it." Slade explained in his usual taunting manner.

"Hatred" Raven growled as Slade faded away.

* * *

Back in the cave of Scath, Slade reported, "The message has been sent, the seed planted, my master."

"Good," Said Trigon, his eyes visible on the cave wall as usual. "Everything is going as planned and soon, it truly will be hell on earth."

* * *

Sorry about the lack of action. That will come next chapter. So stay tuned.

P.S.

If you are wondering, Dr. Fate is a magician. He can teleport and is an empath. A reader of minds.

BurningDeath


	3. Hatred

**Hatred**

Raven always was one who never fit in. She was the daughter of Trigon, as he was known in her world. Trigon was endlessly feared, he was known by the defining act of destroying the Castform galaxy. It was a massive galaxy, it rivaled Andromeda and the Milky Way in size. It was home to some of the most powerful magicians in the universe. And he had destroyed in less than a year. Soon, after he tried to attack the Milky Way. Unfortunately for him a being of great power was protecting the human race that lived in this galaxy. He was defeated by this being, only known as God to these people. God had just simply cast Trigon into Hell with a flick of a finger. Raven wondered why He, this all-powerful God, hadn't intervened yet. Just removed the dark seed from her. But He hadn't and she was in the fight of her life.

* * *

"Fate, can't you do anything!" Robin shouted with great fear for Raven. She and he had a mystic link and right now it was shouting, no screaming that she needed help. It was like someone had put twenty stereos, hooked them to a mike, and started screaming HELP at the top of their lungs through them.

"I can't do a thing for her." Fate said rather coldly. He explained, "Her mindself is in her mindworld. See, some empaths go into this mindworld and control their emotions through speaking with them directly. The portal which she uses to enter her mind is being blocked by barrier so strong not even I could break through it. Whatever is going on in there, Raven is on her own.

"Damn" Robin muttered.

* * *

"Hatred, your going to pay for this!" Raven shouted as she lifted two freaking huge boulders flying at her anger. She knew Hatred well enough that she couldn't negotiate with her like her other emotions, but that was fine by her. She hated negotiations. Hatred waited to strike until the last possible moment. She sent two dark tentacles out from underneath her cape into the rocks. As soon as the tentacles hit the rocks, the rocks turned to ash.

"So did Daddy teach you that trick?" Raven stated in her usually taunting tone of voice. "What did daddy promise you if you release him? A planet of your own. Ultimate power. What?

"He promised that I would rule by his side." Hatred replied.

"You naive, little girl. He will never let you rule by his side. You are nothing but a pawn in his game to destroy this race." Raven explained. How could Hatred be this stupid?

"I really don't care one way or another. I get to help destroy a galaxy. We'll be infamous my soulself.

Raven hesitated at this statement. She didn't think her soulself could be that ruthless. And that's all Hatred needed. She sent her tentacles out and snatched Raven by the waist. Hatred's tentacles felt like they were 1000 degrees. Raven fought with every ounce of energy and strength she had left, but all Hatred did was absorb her strength. "Slade did one useful thing before he left. He helped me evolve into our ultimate form. Say hello to the newest Grimm Reaper, my weak self." Hatred said as Raven finally became so weak that she passed out muttering "No." with her final breath.

Well, almost final, Hatred had no use for Raven now. But she couldn't destroy Raven as she would die too. Hatred couldn't live without Raven just as Raven couldn't live without her. So, she put her in the mindprison that Raven used to imprison her and levitated through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Raven's body began to morph into a creature with four hideous red eyes. Her body melted into pure energy. Her cloak turn black as she rose. She no longer had human legs, they were like tentacles that moved her around. One tentacle emerged from _its _side. The end of the arm **(That's what I'll call it, the tentacles that keep her standing will be legs.)** morghed into a long staff with a curved blade at the end. A reaper blade. It was unmistakable thanks to all the horror movies beastboy made them watch.

"Raven, whats happening to you?" Robin asked with obvious concern in his voice.

Her four eyes stared at him murderous intent and replied, "Raven is no more. Only Hatred!"

* * *

I know, I know, I stole a hugely old cliché. But, what the heck. Sorry for the wait. On to the reviews.

**Fatcat11388:** Why thank you. I try. Yes, Fate has an idea. But like all things, it comes with a price. (OOOOOOOHHHHHH! What could it be?)

**Raven42431:** Well here it is!

**SugarDevil:** Nope. I wouldn't call that fine ether. Fate is funny that way. And thanks for the suggestions.

Well people, let me know your there. Review, review, review. I'm just not feeling the love, people.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, at all, which sucks.

See you next chapter,

Burning Death


	4. Grim Reaper

**Grim Reaper**

Just a week ago, he had had his 17th birthday. He had received just a few gifts. As Richard Grayson, he didn't have many friends. As Robin, he had many friends but only four he had ever disclosed his birthday with. Sure, the whole city would of like to known when it was, but that was information that he couldn't just give away freely. Batman had taught never show someone the person behind the mask. You would just get hurt. He was already going overboard by letting them see as much as they had, at least according to Bruce. Bruce was the master of lies, deception, and definitely the master of pushing someone away. There was the story that if he got involved with anyone and one of his enemies found out, they could use them against him, hell, it happened to Robin a couple of times. Robin knew he was slowly becoming like Bruce, Batman. He was living two of the hottest young superheroines and had done nothing but push them away wit his obsessions. His life was pathetic, but he no time to dwell on such thoughts, cause he was in the fight of his life.

* * *

"Raven, whats happening to you?" Robin asked with obvious concern in his voice.

Her four eyes stared at him murderous intent and replied, "Raven is no more. Only Hatred! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She let out a evil laugh that sounded like it was from one of Beastboy's B horror movies. "I've waited all my life to do that." She stated now preparing to assault Robin.

"You had 17 years to come up with something to say and that's the best you could come up with. Man that's pathetic." Robin said, mocking Raven, Hatred, whatever the hell her name was. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was willing to play along for now.

"Zincaan Norse"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" Hatred yelled in pain as a bright light blew a monstrous, hole through the midsection of her body. Actually it nearly cut her in half.

"What the hell?" Robin shouted as he turned and faced Dr. Fate. His hands still smoking from the intenseness of the spell.

"It was necessary and you know it. As long as she was alive she could summon Trigon. This is a lasting solution." Fate stated rather coldly.

"Hahahahaha. You talk as if I were dead or something." Hatred said as appeared from the shadows behind Fate. Fate turned around just in time to see her reaper blade plunge into his chest. He cried out in pain as his body was reduced to ashes. Robin could only stare in horror.

"Ho-How di-did you do that?" He stammered. At least he wasn't completely at lose for words.

"Did you truly believe that this puny human's magic could kill me. Or did you mean how I killed him. This weapon," she said pointing to her reaper, "Is a marvelous weapon. It grows stronger every soul it captures. His power is now mine. Now, I'm sorry to say, I must take my leave, so that I may release Daddy.

"Without killing me too? I though you like killing us puny humans." Robin retorted. He always had a knack for pushing his luck.

"You will die like everyone else in this galaxy when Father is released. You just wait and see." With this she morphed into a raven and shadow jumped away.

* * *

"What's Slade up to this time!" Cyborg shouted as he charge into the Titan's main room. He had been in the tower's garage when the level 5 alarms went off. Working on his baby was the only way he could get away from his problem. Everywhere else he had to be the guy that supported everybody else. He had to lie to them and say that everything was going to alright. Just once he wanted to believe that, but from the day of the accident that turn him into superhero, he was a realist. Cyborg shook these troubled thoughts out of his head and looked up at the absolutely freaking huge screen that doubled as a TV and a communication device. The only person who could set off the level five alarms, the highest level they had, was Robin, which meant he was alive but also meant something big was going down, usually Slade.

"Not, Slade." Robin reported to the Titans. "Its Raven. The prophecy coming true."

"Is she alright!" Beastboy shouted. "You've had us worried sick!"

"Not really. Remember when you and Cyborg fought Raven's hatred." Robin said to Beastboy.

"Yes!" Beastboy replied. "What's this got to do wit"

"Well as far as I can tell Hatred has taken control of Raven. She's bent on releasing Trigon." Robin explained, interrupting Beastboy's usual ranting.

"Damn," Cyborg muttered under his breath. "This just can't be good." He looked at the screen and replied "We'll meet you there. TITANS GO!"

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled to get his attention. "One more thing, bring me Raven's gift." He said calmly as he cut off his transmission.

* * *

Sorry about bashing Batman earlier but it was necessary for the storyline. Now, for the reviews.

**Yoyoyo:** Thanks a lot. Here's the update. BTW, how the hell did you come up with that username? If you get this please tell me. I'm curious. :)

**Red halo:** Again, thanks a lot. Just for you people, I will be writing about Trigon (Satan) from a biblical point of view.

**Raven42431:** Thanks. You are a very special person. You are the only repeat reviewer. Thanks for waiting. I had a massive case of writers block, but I think it is over. I will be update much, much faster.

**Ravenwithemotion:** At least your not completely at loss for words. (Huge fit of laughter) No, just kidding. At least your letting me know your there.

Thanks to all the people who endured my story and lived to review it. And if you read and don't review. Shame on you. I don't care if you don't have anything constructive to say, just let me know your out there. That is all I need to know. But, a little **_constructive_** criticism never hurt a story.

Later for now,

Burningdeath


	5. Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

"Beastboy go and get Raven's present out of Robin's room. I need to get something." Cyborg ordered Beastboy as they ran down the hall to the elevator.

"What do you need?" Beastboy asked.

"A new arm." He simply replied like it was a everyday occurrence. He quickly made a left to go to the Titans lab leaving a stumped Beastboy to go to Robin's room.

* * *

He entered the lab and quickly went to the bench that repaired his body whenever it was damaged. He hopped on top of the table and the machine quickly went to work changing not only his arms, but his legs and power cell. He had been experimenting with these parts for a while now, he still yet to workout all the bugs. He had hoped to have more time to finish them before they would be needed, but time wasn't a thing they had on their side. After it finished changing his parts, he stood up and looked a mystified Starfire, "Alright lets kick some Trigon ass. What do you say, Star?"

"Yes, let us go kick the ass." She replied adding a little giggle, forgetting to ask Cyborg about the new parts as they rushed to meet Beastboy at the T-car.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought the hole box and everything! I think Robin meant to bring the sword not the entire casing too." Cyborg explained to Beastboy as he drove the T-car to where they believed Raven to be going. The old library is where they first encountered Slade. It had to be where Trigon was going to be summoned. No other place made any sense.

"You think! HA! Robin may need this funny little book too!" Beastboy countered, holding up a small book with a raven on the front.

"What!" Cyborg yelled as he grabbed the book from Beastboy's hands. "The thing's written in a language not even Robin can understand." Cyborg struck back as he looked at the writing.

"Friends, stop arguing, save the energy for the Trigon. We are all going to need it." Star said near tears at sight of Beastboy and Cyborg fighting. Though it was a daily occurrence, it always sadden Starfire to see friends fight, especially her friends.

"Alright, Star. Lets just concentrate on beating Trigon." Cyborg said, throwing the book over his shoulder into the backseat. "How the hell are we going to do that anyway? Did Robin ever tell anyone his plan just in case?" Cyborg asked looking around for the answer. He was met with a deafening silence. "Damn" He muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin had retrieved the R-cycle and was on his way to the old library. By his calculations, he was ten minutes behind Cyborg. A lot could happen in ten minutes. "I hope they brought the book too. Forgot to tell them to. Dammit, without the book, I'm not sure what Raven wants me to do."

(Flashback) "_Robin, you remember the sword I gave today." _

"_Of course, I do, Raven. How could I forget it. Its beautiful. Again, thank you."_

"_Robin, there is a reason I gave you that sword. This is it." Raven hands him a small book with a raven on the front. Robin takes it and opens it. Inside is a very foreign writing._

"_Raven, I can't read this."_

"_When the time is right, you will be able to." She turns to walk away._

"_Thats it? Your going leave me with a cryptic message like that on my birthday?"_

"_Thats it, Boy Wonder."_

"_Raven, I'm getting tired of these clues. Why don't you just talk to us?"_

"_Why don't you ever talk about Slade with us?" Robin stares coldly at Raven. Raven sighs. "Do you remember when you asked me to join the Titans?"_

"_Yes."_

_(Flashback within a flashback. Flashback fairy is getting tired.) "Robin, I'll join the Titans, but you must understand one thing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Someday, sometime, you may have to make a ultimate decision about me."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_You'll understand it when the time comes."_

_(Back to the original Flashback. Flashback fairy is getting very tired.)_

"_Alright, I'll take that answer for now. But someday you'll have to give me a straight answer."_

"_I hope I'll be around for that."_

(End flashback. Flashback fairy is exhausted. Flashback fairy's going to bed.)

* * *

"What the Hell!" Cyborg shouted. They had just arrived at the library to find, what appeared to be a Grim Reaper in Raven's cloak.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up. The great and mighty Teen Titans." Hatred said mockingly and then let out a laugh that sent chills down the Titan's spines.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked. He wasn't sure whether or not it was Raven. He was hoping, no, praying that thing wasn't Raven, but his prayers would go unanswered.

"Raven is no more, only Hatred is left."

* * *

Well, hopefully this chapter helped you understand Ravens plan for herself. Or it just confused the hell out of you. Please tell. On to the reviews.

**Raven42431:** You are very welcome. It is nice to know that at least one person is coming back to the story.

**ShelsSMG:** Hey, I just got done watching Justice League when I wrote that. Gimme a Break. Thanks for the compliment though.

**Neveryemind:** Working on the dialogue part. Hope it is getting better.

Thats all folks. Stay tuned. The fight against Raven begins next chapter.

BurningDeath


	6. Death of a Friend

**Death of a Friend**

"What the Hell!" Cyborg shouted. They had just arrived at the library to find, what appeared to be a Grim Reaper in Raven's cloak.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up. The great and mighty Teen Titans." Hatred said mockingly and then let out a laugh that sent chills down the Titan's spines.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked. He wasn't sure whether or not it was Raven. He was hoping, no, praying that thing wasn't Raven, but his prayers would go unanswered.

"Raven is no more, only Hatred is left."

"What are you? Who are you? You can't be our friend Raven! What have you done with friend Raven?" Starfire asked so rapidly that Hatred had no chance to butt in.

"I am Raven or a part of her you stupid girl. But enough explaining, Die Bastards!" Hatred screamed as she charged the Titans.

"Titans Go!" Cyborg yelled as the Titans dodged Hatred's first strike. Starfire quickly countered with her starbolts and Beastboy was just about to join the fray when Cyborg grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What are you doing, Starfire needs our help?" Beastboy asked.

"Hold up just a second. I need you to hold off her for a little while."

"How long?" Was all he asked.

"About five minutes."

"Alright." Beastboy said as he rushed into battle. His trust in Cyborg showed a little of what maturity he had.

"Don't get killed, Bro." Cyborg muttered as he prepared to charge his cannon. Now, this wasn't just any cannon. It was a PBG or Particle Beam Generator. A very destructive cannon that had only one limit, the power of the user's body. This cannon ionizes the air around it to create a nearly ultimated power source. It just took a long time to charge. Actually, he could fire a beam the power of his sonic cannon in mere seconds, but the beam he was charging for was capable of taking out about three city blocks. It had only one downfall. The blast he was charging for was treading the fine line of his body's containment limits. If it surpassed it, it would literately blow up in his face. Defiantly, not a good thing, but a risk he had to take.

* * *

The next five minutes consisted of Beastboy running circles around Hatred and Starfire providing cover when needed. They weren't capable of doing any real damage. But they were pissing her off, that was for damn sure. They had her brilliantly distracted until Cyborg called Starfire. 

"Starfire, bring her to me."

"Ok!" Starfire replied as she summoned a huge starbolt and fired it right at Hatred. It hit Hatred with a force that would of shattered a mountain. The force of the explosion sent Hatred flying back into the walls of the library.

Now Hatred was super pissed. Sure it was annoying that she had been able to kill them yet but now she was pissed. They were going to pay in very gruesome ways now. When she rose to her feet, she saw Starfire and Beastboy flying away from the library.

"What running away so soon? Just as I was going to have my fun." Hatred taunted the Titans but they were now to far away to hear her. She quickly took to the air to follow them. Any other time Hatred would of realized it was a trap, but Starfire wasn't completely stupid. Her last starbolt had a purpose. It was to make Hatred so mad that she didn't think straight. And it worked. Hatred flew right into Cyborg trap. Hatred only had enough time to scream in terror as the searing beam from Cyborg's cannon engulfed her.

* * *

Cyborg had just finished charging his cannon as Starfire and Beastboy arrived with a pissed Hatred on their tails. He aimed the cannon right at her and yelled "Boyah" as he fired the cannon. It worked perfectly as everything within the beam's radius was incinerated. Well, it almost worked perfectly. Warning bells went off in his head as the beam breached containment and his arm completely disintegrated. The remaining energy discharged in his face destroying the entire right side of his body. Beastboy saw what was happening and only one thought went through his head. Protect Star. He quickly jump between Starfire and the explosion and morphed into a huge armored dinosaur just as the explosion reached them.

* * *

Once the smoke had cleared, Starfire freed herself from debris. The place looked like a nuke went off. She was standing in the middle of a huge crater. She started look around for her friends and found a battered Beastboy laying face down on the ground with a boulder laying on his leg. His entire backside was badly burned and he was near death. Starfire quickly removed the boulder and reached down to his face and put her on his throat. He had a pulse, a weak one, but he had one. Starfire didn't dare touch him for fear of hurting him further. 

"HAHAHAHAHA" There was that laugh again. The one that sent chills down her spine. But it couldn't be. She had taken the full force of the blast. Starfire turned around to see Hatred standing behind her.

"No! How did you survive that?" Starfire asked with a ghostly white face like she had seen a dead person.

"Actually, I'm kinda surprised I survived that myself. I guess your little friends sacrifice was in vain." Hatred said pointing at the broken Beastboy.

That was the last straw. Starfire snapped. She charged full out at Hatred. But Hatred had anticipated Star's move and lowered the bladed end of her staff towards the ground and brought it up into Starfire's abdomen just as Star was going strike. "HAHAHAHA! Nice try bitch." Hatred said with a chuckle. Only on titan remained. And he sure as hell couldn't stop her.

* * *

Starfire felt the intense pain as the cold blade sliced through her body. She felt the energy draining from her body. She started feeling intensely hot as her body started turning bright red like a sun does at the end of its life. Starfire looked at the ground one last time and said "I sorry I failed, my friends." As her world disintegrated into nothing.

* * *

Robin arrived just in time to Starfire stabbed by Hatred. He could only watch as she started glowing red and morph into a small, red sun. Hatred's expression turned from delight in her kill to sheer panic as Starfire supernovaed in her face instead of turning to ashes. The explosion was tremendous. Robin had no time to grieve as several objects hit the ground near him, damn near hitting him. One was a charred little book. "Dammit!" He yelled. One last piece of the puzzle was gone. He turned around to see Hatred recovering from Starfire's supernova. He had to think of something quick. He looked around and found Raven's gift stuck in the ground. He walked over to the sword and pulled it from the ground. "Raven, I have a pretty good idea what you wanted me to do with this sword. Lets just hope it works."

* * *

Well, here you go. I know I will probably get plenty of flames for killing the Titans. Stay tuned though. Next chapter is the final fight between Hatred and Robin. This time it is for all the marbles. On to the reviews. 

**Disclaimer:** By the way. I do not own the Teen Titans. Would I be writing here if I did?

Now on to the Reviews.

**Magick Moon:** Well, I hope this chapter cleared things up just a bit.

**liddy ICOP:** This story starts after the episode "Birthmark" if that helps any.

**Raven42431:** Why thank you. I try. Hopefully you will still like it after this chapter.

Sorry, for the death and cussing but it is necessary. Well, maybe not the cussing but come on. They are 18-20 years old. Next chapter will reveal the true body count. Some Titans might have survived.


	7. Life and Death, and a New Begining

**Life and Death, and a New Begining **

_  
Robin arrived just in time to Starfire stabbed by Hatred. He could only watch as she started glowing red and morph into a small, red sun. Hatred's expression turned from delight in her kill to sheer panic as Starfire supernovaed in her face instead of turning to ashes. The explosion was tremendous. Robin had no time to grieve as several objects hit the ground near him, damn near hitting him. One was a charred little book._

"_Dammit!" He yelled. One last piece of the puzzle was gone. He turned around to see Hatred recovering from Starfire's supernova. He had to think of something quick. He looked around and found Raven's gift stuck in the ground. He walked over to the sword and pulled it from the ground. "Raven, I have a pretty good idea what you wanted me to do with this sword. Let's just hope it works."_

* * *

Robin stared down the now recovered Hatred. His own hatred flowed though him. Robin had some training with swords. As Batman's protégé, he had training with various types of weapons. Batman was the king of just in case training. Robin looked in directly into Hatred's eyes. He saw a cold capacity to kill. This was something you didn't see in most villains. Most were money hungry bastards that didn't have guts to kill. He could see that she had crossed that line and sure as hell wasn't going back. She was baiting him to come to his death. She was going to let him make the first move. He was hoping that was her final mistake. Raven gave him this weapon for a reason. He was hoping that he knew the right one. "Raven, forgive me." He said softly. This was going to end in death, no matter the outcome. He sucked in a breath of air for possibly the last time and raised the sword to his side. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he charged at Hatred. This was all or nothing, for all the marbles, this was life and death. 

Hatred grinned when he charged. "He fell for it! That dumbass!" She thought. Humans were always stupid when they were angry. She crouched and swung the reaper from her side at the now close Robin. Robin had expected it and swung his sword to block her attack, but instead of just blocking it, the staff part of her blade was slice in half by his block. The bladed end spun though the air for a few feet then melted into nothingness. "What the hell?" Hatred thought. Robin, who was acting as if he knew it was going to happen, which he didn't, spun out of the block and plunged the sword into Hatred's heart. It was a perfect combo. "AAAAAAHHHH" Hatred screamed as she writhed in pain. Her mutated body started to turn back to normal. First her arms and legs, then her body, and then her face until the real Raven was sitting on the ground.

"Oh god." Robin said. He hadn't expected this. Having to face Raven as he killed her.

Raven looked up to Robin and said, "It's alright. There was no other choice. You did what you needed to do. I forgive you." Those were her final words as the sword in her chest started to glow with life. The sword released a red lighting that hit both Raven and Robin at the same time. Raven face turn into a look of sheer tranquility as her body turned to stone.

* * *

In the Devil's lair, Slade waited patently for his master's arrival. Just like any other of his daring plans, this one would finish in his favor. "SSSSLLAADDDDEE!" Trigon yelled as his eyes appeared in the cave wall. "You let the gem be destroyed!" 

"But, that's impossible! As the grim reaper, the gem is invincible." Slade retorted. "You told me this was true!"

"Almost invincible, I said. There was one weapon on this planet that could kill her. The sword of truth. A sword created from a bible by a prophet who was facing a grim reaper. It is pure poison to us." Trigon explained. "And you let the gem have it!"

"This is not my fault. You should have made me aware of such a weapon. I would have prevented the gem from using on herself." Slade replied. He wasn't going let this demon blame him for his own stupid mistakes.

"You fool. The gem wasn't capable of self-destruction in her form. A warrior named Robin did this." Trigon replied with a chuckle.

"WHAT! Robin!" Slade shouted in anger and surprise. He and Robin were the same but he never thought Robin would kill Raven.

"You failed me for the last time, human. You will pay eternally for that." Trigon told him as a burning fire engulfed Slade.

* * *

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... "What the hell is that noise?" Robin thought. "OH. Ouch. My head." He said. It felt worse than the night after Slade's little booby trap went off. 

"Doctor, he's awake." A young, beautiful nurse said to older looking man with a white lab coat on.

"Bout time." Doctor replied. He walked over and shined a light into Robin eyes. This effectively made his head hurt worse.

"Doc, what the hell." He said knocking the light out of the doctor's hand.

"Yep, he's definitely awake." The doc said with a chuckle.

"Where am I?" Robin asked.

"The watchtower. You do know what that is right?" The doc replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what that is. Where are the rest of the Titans." Robin asked.

"Well, I'm right here, thanks for asking." Robin turned his head to see Beastboy in the bed beside him. He was in a full body cast.

"You Ok?"

"Dude, do I look OK!" Beastboy shouted back.

"Dude, stop your whinin. You'll be out in a week." A familiar voice said from the door.

"Cyborg, your alright!" Robin shouted with great emotion. After what happened to Star and Beastboy, he was sure that Cyborg had been wasted by Hatred.

"Ya, I'm ok. A little more cyborg than before but still me."

"Than if you're alive than Starfire..."

"No, man, sorry, but, Star's dead. Her little big bang even caused a black hole that the JLU had to take care off."

"And Raven?" Robin asked.

"She's locked up in the July's safe. I have been arguing that we should have, well, ownership, for lack of better words, of her petrified remains. However, the league doesn't trust us. They think we will try to revive her."

"I'll take of it." Robin replied.

* * *

"You bastards." Robin yelled. He had been yelling at the League's founding members for about an hour, but they wouldn't budge on keeping Raven. 

"I'm sorry Robin, but your too close to this. She can't be revived." Batman replied. He liked Dick, but sometimes he just didn't see the entire picture.

"You know what; I'm done arguing with you. But I will tell you this. All you've done lately is search Luther and Cadmus and Luther again. You've become God Damn politicians and burocrates. I hope that someday you wake up and smell the roses. Because, if you don't, it would have been better if Trigon had destroyed the damned world." Robin yelled at the league as he stormed out of the room.

"He's just venting, Bruce." Clark said, seeing the frustration on his face.

"It's for his own good, Clark. He'll figure that out soon enough." Bruce replied and all the other League members remained silent, as if they took Robin's criticism to heart anyways.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER 

Robin walked toward the main room. He had just called a meeting of with the remaining Titans. He knew they had no clue what he was going to do, but this was something he had to do. He walked in to see a waiting Beastboy and Cyborg. "I know you have no clue to why I have called this meeting, so I will get straight to the point." Robin addressed them. He walked over and gave Cyborg his communicator. "Cyborg, this communicator is what signifies who the leader of the Titans is. I programmed it so that it only works for you now."

"But, Robin..."

"No buts, Cyborg. I have issues to work out. I need time and I can't do it here. Cyborg, you are good. Damn good. Trust your instincts. You'll do fine." Robin turned to walk away when Cyborg stopped him. Cyborg pulled out an honorary communicator from his arm. He keeps one just in case they need to give one to an ally they had just met.

"Robin, keep this and remember." He gives Robin the communicator. "You will always be a Titan. If need anything, give us a ring.

"I will." Robin said as he walked out of the room, picking up his bags on the way out, that he had placed at the door when he entered. He walked down the hall for the last time and took the elevator to the garage. He loaded his stuff on the R-cycle and hoped on. As he drove into the sunset, he turned and looked at his home for the last time. It had been one heck of a ride but now it was over. And a new chapter of his life was beginning.

Meanwhile, Raven body is moved into its permanent spot in the evidence safe in the watchtower. As the safe is closed, She realizes she will be alone for eternity. A single tear roles down her cheek.

* * *

So, did you see that coming? Huh? Huh? I redid the chapter. Even cooler, I think. Hope you do too. I wanted to show separation between the JLU and Robin. This is needed for my sequel's plot to be realistic. Anyways, when you review, please tell me if it is good enough for a sequel, and if you have any ideas, please tell, I might just use it. On to the review. School killed my readers and turned them into mindless zombies. O wait, I did that. O crap. 

Raven42431: The only person dumb enough to read and review when they should have been doing homework. THANK YOU! But, sorry it took so long for me to finally balance school. I hope this chapter will hold your interest until my sequel is posted, which is soon since I have already started the first chapter. Damn school.

Till, next time.

BurningDeath


End file.
